


The Arithmetic of Love

by RenaRoo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( anonymous ) cass/steph - steph bringing cass as her plus one to the monthly meeting of the queer robins club (mostly they eat unhealthy amounts of pizza and bitch about bruce)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arithmetic of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ( anonymous ) cass/steph - steph bringing cass as her plus one to the monthly meeting of the queer robins club (mostly they eat unhealthy amounts of pizza and bitch about bruce)
> 
> A/N: I’ve got a few prompts along these lines and I plan on doing all of them because this is an issue that I want to address a couple of ways (in the fluffiest way possible). Blehhhh I wish I could have made it longer for you, anon! I hope this works out!

Stephanie's pout is… difficult to look away from. But Cassandra manages it with a slight sigh and focus back on the practice dummy. She's been letting Stephanie's date nights get the best of her since she returned to Gotham.

Cass can practically _feel_ the excess slowing her down no matter how much Steph claims she's being ridiculous.

"I need a plus one, and it's not like you're not going to know everyone there. _It is literally your entire family, Cass!"_

"Barbara," Cass argues with a pointed look.

The pout returns full force. "Don't be difficult."

"I'm… not," Cass sighs. "Why me? Tim's there."

"Tim's not you. You're my girlfriend," Steph says with a cross of her arms and an arch of her brow. "And you're the reason I was happy to learn about this part of myself. _You were my lady love awakening, Cass!_ Well. You and Sailor Venus."

Cass pauses mid-kata and looks up to the ceiling. "I like Ami. Want to… squish her cheeks. Like her hair."

Steph wraps herself around Cass, digging her chin into her girlfriend's shoulder. "I want you to be there because you mean a lot to me, Cass. And because it'd mean the world to your brothers, too, to see you there for all of us. I know you don't completely get why it's such a big deal to love people other than the other sex, but we kind of have to support each other, y'know? It's scary having the world against you."

With a tired smile, Cass arches back to kiss Steph. "I know," she says. "I'll go."

She can finally return to exercising when Steph releases her for exuberant cheers and texting.

*

As it turns out, the meeting is in Pizza Play Hut, and considering that Dick picks the meeting grounds Cassandra really isn't sure why she every expected different.

"There is _seriously_ no one even tempted by the ball pit?" Dick whines.

"Stop looking at me when you say that, Grayson! I'm a teenager!" Damian scowls.

"I'll go," Cass laughs as she sits down with her plate full. She smirks at Dick's elated grin. "Later. Take Damian, too."

 _"Tt,"_ Damian retorts, but he doesn't dispute the demand. He's trained better than that now, and Cass takes great pride in that.

Tim is scowling into his cup. "Is that a stain or did they just not clean these?"

Jason releases a long groan and takes the cup from Tim's hands despite protest, downs the Zesti. "You're completely spoiled."

"I'm not spoiled, I was going to drink it!" Tim snaps. "I was starting conversation!"

Steph settles beside Cass, stealing a slice of cheese pizza and hooking arms with Cassandra before taking a bite. "Oh, _yum._ And, Tim, stop acting like we don't already know what we're going to talk about today. It's Queer Robins Club. Which, considering Damian's membership last month, makes it basically a Robins Club. Congrats, Demon! You're queer and you're here!"

Cass frowns. "Is this club… necessary?"

"Well, look at it this way, Cassie," Dick says, stretching on his part of the bench to Damian and Tim's chagrin, "usually when we're all together we're complaining about the regular things. Each other. Bruce. Civilian life. Team pressures. Bruce. And maybe a few broken hearts. But that's normal stuff. Meetings like now? With a charter like this? We have a very specific reason we're all together and we're all complaining about those things. It's a support system. And I, for one, am glad to vote you to honorary member."

"It's fun!" Steph laughs. "It's stuff you don't talk about -- not being heteronormative -- "

"Good word," Tim says around his oozing cheese stick before he and Steph high five over the table.

" -- and how it kind of changes your relationship to everything. Especially being Robin. It's… like looking at your world in a completely new perspective."

Cass frowns, tilts her head. "But… we're always this way. How would it change anything? We've always been this way. Is it… just because you think different now… or…"

"It's not us," Jason attempts, elbows leveraging him on the table as he grows a serious expression. "We might be open now. We might accept things differently now. But the reason it's different being, say, Robin when you're _in_ and thinking about it after when you're _out_ is because it's how the rest of the people in your day are looking at you now. Because that _is_ different."

"It's just nice to know that we're all already connected by our relationship to something less abstract than sexuality along with all this," Tim continues, wiping the grease from his fingers on a napkin. "And the same goes to you, too, Cass."

She nods, scarfing down her own pizza. "You said a lot earlier," she presses. "Mentioned Bruce."

At once, all the Robins make an uncomfortable shift.

"Bruce is… difficult," Dick explains with an exaggerated motion of his hands. "He makes things difficult, I mean. And it's not that he means to."

"Seeking Father's approval is…" Damian adds, hesitant and frowning, _"intimidating."_

"If you're not Daddy's Little Girl," Jason notes with a poke to Cass' side.

She laughs and shakes her head. "You're all silly," she decides. "I like this club. It's… _good._ For everyone. We _all_ should meet more. But… _Dad's_ going to love us. No matter what… or _who_ … we decide to become. I know that. First hand." She smiles at them all. "He's just… awkward turtle."

Everyone laughs.

"Besides," she continues, "He's a _detective._ He already knows."


End file.
